In a coat of snow
by Jeyne Westerling
Summary: Disclaimer: todos los derechos de la saga A song of ice and fire pertenecen a George R. R. Martin, sólo pretendo dejar ver cómo es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la Saga, Jeyne Westerling, partiendo de hechos reales y desvariando cada vez más.


No sé cada cuánto podré subir los capítulos de este fanfic tan raro que creo que va a salir. No tengo muy claro si es sólo sobre Jeyne, sobre ella y Robb o sobre un futuro imposible que espero que nunca suceda, pero que me apetecía escribir.

Espero que os guste y no tardar mucho entre capítulo y capítulo.

**In a coat of Snow**

**I**

Se despertó sobresaltada, con la respiración acelerada, el cabello oscuro revuelto, pegado al rostro y al cuello por el sudor, que cubría toda su piel con una fina capa, como el rocío de la mañana cubre la hierba. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que notaba el golpeteo de cada palpitación como un tambor en los oídos, resonando en el interior de su pecho.

Otra vez la misma horrible pesadilla de las últimas noches. Sus dedos tantearon la cama en penumbra, pero no encontraron más que sábanas frías donde debería estar el cuerpo templado de su esposo. Suspiró y se incorporó en el lecho. Le añoraba tantísimo…

Salió de la cama, descalza. La piedra del castillo de Aguasdulces estaba fresca por el viento del norte que entraba por la ventana entreabierta. Jeyne se acercó, envuelta sólo con la fina tela del camisón.

«Si Robb estuviera aquí, mantendría lejos los malos sueños.»

Sus ojos pardos contemplaron el paisaje, adormecido a la luz de la luna, mientras se preguntaba cuántas leguas de camino habría ahora entre ellos. Hacía semanas que Robb, Lady Catelyn y sus hombres habían partido hacia los Gemelos, para celebrar la boda de Lord Edmure con la hija de Lord Frey, restaurando así el acuerdo que el Rey en el Norte había roto por ella.

Una nueva ráfaga sacudió los batientes de madera y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de arriba abajo. Se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y cerró los ojos, imaginando que eran los brazos fuertes del Rey en el Norte los que la protegían del frío del invierno, cada vez más próximo.

«Volverán pronto» —se dijo—. «Seguro que antes de que me dé cuenta, el estandarte del huargo aparece en el horizonte y ya no habrá más pesadillas.»

Tembló de nuevo, pero esta vez no por culpa del viento, sino por la intranquilidad que llevaba alojada en su estómago desde que la sangre empezó a poblar sus noches y que sólo la visión de los rostros llorosos tallados en la madera blanca conseguía calmar. Sólo la presencia de los dioses ajenos la sumía de nuevo en una calma relativa, hasta que el sol se ocultaba tras las ondulaciones verdes de las Tierras de los Ríos y el miedo volvía a reclamar sus horas.

El ritmo del corazón se había calmado, pero aun así, los tambores seguían restallándole en la cabeza, como si fueran los últimos retazos de sueño que aún quedan al despertar. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que los despeinados bucles castaños le acariciasen la espalda, tratando en vano de alejar las imágenes que se aferraban a sus párpados para mostrarle una y otra vez, con todo detalle, a los monstruos que la asustaban por las noches, aunque sin duda, lo peor era el ruido.

Laúdes y arpas lanzaban notas al aire, desafiándose, tratando de desafinar más que los demás instrumentos, mientras que un sinfín de cubiertos arañaban los platos y centenares de copas se alzaban en brindis, sostenidas por figuras informes, sombras que no podía reconocer, fundiéndose y difuminándose, desvaneciéndose y volviendo a aclararse, como si estuviesen hechas de humo.

Poco a poco, los tambores empezaban a sobreponerse a todo lo demás, incluso al alboroto que las sombras provocaban. Jeyne miraba entonces al techo, justo cuando empezaba a llover dentro del atestado salón. Las gotas, suaves al principio, sonaban por encima del rítmico trueno de la percusión, estrellándose en su caída contra los vasos, las mesas, el suelo, los platos.

Había algo extraño en esa lluvia que se precipitaba sobre ellos sin que estuvieran a cielo descubierto. Algo que conocía, pero que no sabía decir qué era. Aumentaba de intensidad, pero siempre había una especie de cadencia oculta, un ritmo, mucho más acompasado que el de los músicos…

Chocaban y se fragmentaban en mil gotas más, mil veces más pequeñas, y resbalaban por las figuras, que se retorcían y proferían unos gritos irreales mientras que de la niebla de la que estaban hechas, brotaban decenas de miles de chispas rojas, que se extendían al tocar la piedra bajo sus pies, como hilos finos al principio, zigzagueando entre las rendijas, que acababan por desbordarse, hasta que los riachuelos se unían en una gran marea que reptaba por el suelo, como una gran serpiente escarlata.

Aún más alto que los tambores, más alto que los gritos, más alto que la lluvia, un zumbido atravesaba el aire, la carne, el hueso y arrancaba un gañido a una de las sombras a su espalda. En ese momento, Jeyne se volvía, buscando entre las sombras a Viento Gris.

El huargo yacía tumbado junto a una mesa volcada, entre sobras a medio devorar y vino oscuro derramado. De la herida de saeta brotaban las mismas perlas rojas, que rodaban por su costado, perdiéndose entre el pelaje difuso y volviendo a reaparecer para rodar por el suelo hasta sus pies. El animal levantaba la cabeza despacio, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para mirarla a los ojos… Y entonces, todo el ruido paraba por un instante.

Los ojos. Esos ojos que reconocería en cualquier parte, a la luz del sol o de cualquier vela o incluso en la penumbra más absoluta, cuando apenas eran un destello azul en la oscuridad de la habitación.

«No.»

En cuanto daba un paso, la lluvia empezaba de nuevo, acompañada por un lamento bajo, como una súplica monocorde sin palabras.

Esa lluvia…

«Las lluvias ya llenan su salón…»

Jeyne llegaba junto al lobo y se arrodillaba a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza en el regazo, acariciándole en el cuello y detrás de las orejas, pero, aunque era tangible, a diferencia de las otras sombras de la habitación, las volutas de humo se le escapaban entre los dedos.

«No.»

El brillo en los ojos azules se iba apagando a medida que su vestido se iba tiñendo del rojo que lo tapizaba todo, como una alfombra, desde el suelo hasta el techo, incluso las sombras, que poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo como estaba haciendo el huargo entre sus brazos. La sangre la reclamaba también a ella, clavándole las garras y trepando por su espalda, buscando, a través del dolor, alejarla de allí, pero ella no lo haría.

Enterraba la nariz en su pelo vaporoso, que le acariciaba el rostro, como la brisa fría junto al mar y dejaba de retener las lágrimas, que rodaban por sus mejillas, limpias y claras.

«…y nadie queda allí.»

Unos pasos resonaban contra las baldosas encharcadas. Alzaba entonces la vista y veía aproximarse a otra figura de colores cambiantes, que iban del rojo claro al rosa, empuñando una espada.

«No, no. No dejaré que le hagas daño» —intentaba gritar, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. El acero atravesaba el humo, pero Jeyne lo sentía como si se hundiese en su propia carne.

Y entonces, el aullido lejano de un lobo la despertó la primera noche. Las siguientes, un coro triste, algo más cerca. La jauría inició su lamento aquella noche, así que Jeyne cerró las contraventanas y volvió a la cama, aunque sabía que ya no pararía de dar vueltas y no dormiría más aquella noche.

Apenas llevaba un rato arropada, recuperando poco a poco el calor cuando llamaron suavemente a la puerta. El corazón se le paró. El amanecer aún quedaba lejos. Debía ser algo importante si acudían a buscarla a sus aposentos a esas horas. Quizás Robb había vuelto por sorpresa.

Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro mientras se levantaba y cogía su capa para echársela sobre los hombros.

—Adelante.

—Majestad… —La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro al ver la expresión cansada de ser Brynden Tully. Robb no había vuelto, algo no iba bien—; ha llegado un cuervo.


End file.
